Orizaba
Orizaba is an evil sassy moth fairy who appears in the Elena of Avalor episode "The Scepter of Light". To most people she was believed to be just a children's tale while some, like Armando, knew she was real, and in Atlantic: Orizaba's Darkest Hour!, she is revealed to be Luna Girl's birth mother. She is voiced by Eden Espinosa. Background Orizaba is a moth fairy, a nocturnal magical creature. Tired of being forced to live in the shadows, she aims to create a land of eternal night for her and the other nocturnal creatures. She was also married to a white haired Maruvian named Adolfo, who is the guardian of the Eye of Midnight, and she gave birth to Luna Girl, but she never loved her husband, only his knowledge on where the Eye of Midnight was. So she ordered the moths (before they were Luna Girl's) to steal it and her baby girl along with it. When they refused, Orizaba was enraged and decides to destroy them first before getting the Eye of Midnight. Luckily, the moths and baby Luna Girl were protected by Luna Girl's father who helped the Maruvian wizard (Connor's ancestor) banish Orizaba back into the spirit world. Later after that, he, the moths, and his baby girl traveled to the present with the Maruvian wizard's time traveling magic, and moved in with Luna Girl's descent aunt, just to keep his daughter safe. Centuries later, her existence was forgotten and she became nothing more than a fairy tale. Personality Orizaba is a sassy, confident fairy with a light-hearted, playful attitude and a stubborn streak. What truly makes her a villain is her selfishness. She believes never-ending night is a gift and refuses to see such a thing would eventually destroy all life on Earth. She isn't truly evil as she wishes to liberate all night-time animals from hiding among the shadows. Yet this empathy does not extend to the creatures of the day and this, along with her ambitiousness can make her dangerous. She will even hurt an innocent child to get what she wants. In My Mommy the Moth Fairy, Orizaba is shown to have a motherly side when it comes to her birth daughter, Luna Girl, being in danger. Abilities As a fairy, Orizaba is a magical being with a host of supernatural powers. Orizaba has vast dark magic that draws it strength from darkness and shadow. Her magic appears as a cloud or mist of purple. She can summon giant, magenta moths, deflect arrows, move objects and people, muffle sound and destroy rock. It is implied that her magic is more powerful than the magic of the noblins, Fiero and even Shuriki. Her wings grant her the ability to fly with great speed and agility. She can levitate and doesn't need to keep flapping her wings to stay in the air. She has and affinity for all creatures of the night and they will come when she calls and obey her wishes. Orizaba is likely immortal as she has been around for thousands of years but has remained young. This would certainly explain her great powers. Weaknesses Since the source of Orizaba's strength is the Powers of Darkness, the moth fairy's greatest weakness is light. When she is bathed in light of any kind she gets weaker until she is forced to return to the Spirit World, which is why she always had to return to the Spirit World after the eclipse ended. Role in the series Elena of Avalor Long ago she tried to bring total darkness to the Kingdom of Avalor until a Maruvian wizard stopped her and sent her to the spirit world, but Orizaba found a way to return to Avalor every solar eclipse so she could fulfill her dark plans. Orizaba first appears during the eclipse. She goes in search of the Maruvian Temples to find the Eye of Midnight, a gem that has Powers of Darkness so strong it can fulfill her plans to unleash eternal night. Mateo and Elena go after her. Elena tries to stop her with the Scepter of Light but it only helps Orizaba find the Eye of Midnight. Orizaba uses the Eye of Midnight to freeze the eclipse. However, Elena appears again and uses the Scepter of Light's Powers of Light to overpower her. Elena is temporary thwarted when Gabe pulls the Royal Coach in front of her and gives her some shade by mistake. This enables her to take Isabel hostage only to have this enable Elena to finally defeat her with the Scepter and send her back to the Spirit World. Disney Junior: The Animated Series Orizaba made her first appearance in "Connor Unlocks a Secret". Connor and Lucky were traveling into the Spirit World to find answers to Connor's family history, but as they with the Maruvians' spirits, Orizaba interrupts the union and captures both Connor and Lucky as she explains that the Maruvian wizard who banished her into the Spirit World is his ancestor much to Connor's shock. Just when she was about to rip some of the Maruvian magic inside of Connor's heart, his parents came to his and Lucky's rescue by using both Gentlehaven and Maruvian magic. Later, Orizaba was defeated and Connor, Lucky, and his parents said goodbye to the Maruvian spirits before heading back home to the real world. Orizaba made her second appearance in "Atlantic: Orizaba's Darkest Hour!" during another eclipse to bring darkness to not just Avalor, but to Disney Junior Island. Later, as Luna Girl and her moths were helping their frenemies fight off Orizaba, Luna Girl was shocked when Orizaba reveals to be her mother before being banished into the Spirit World. Orizaba wanted her daughter to join her but when Luna Girl refused to do so, Orizaba decided to do it her way by kidnapping Luna Girl after trying to darken up the whole land, but the Disney Junior Club and Elena came to her rescue by defeating Orizaba with the Scepter of Light and Connor's glowing power, which frees Luna Girl from Orizaba's clutches and banishes her back into the Spirit World again before the eclipse ended. In "Feliz Navidad In Avalor", Orizaba teamed up with Lady Rancora to spread darkness and negativity to the Navidad celebration in Avalor by using poinsettias filled with negatite and putting out all the lights around the city. However, they were both defeated by Kwazii, Gekko, Luna Girl, Elena, and the Star Darlings who used candle lights, the true spirit of Navidad, love, and a parranda. Category:Villains Category:Fairies Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Grown-ups Category:Magical Characters Category:Magical villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Parents